CBeebies goes to the UK
CBeebies goes to the UK is a 2018 concert DVD, released on May 5, 2018. It primarily uses footage from a Party in my City Nokia Theater concert in 2017, a Music is Awesome! tour presented by Citi in 2017, and a United Kingdom Day Concert in 2017. It was released on the same day as I love to learn. Song List # CBeebies House # The Name Game # I like to Dance # Get the Sillies Out! # Peekaboo # Super Music Friends Show - Dennis Grueling and Doug Deming - Dancing # Head, Arms, Legs, Feet # Don't Be Afraid # I Wanna Be Like Me # Balloons # Hey, Won't Somebody Come and Play # Bubbles (Party in my City tour) # Dancey Dance - J.B. Gill and Storm Huntley - The Peanut Butter Stomp # The Freeze Game # Storytime - Justin Fletcher - I like Myself by Karen Beaumont # Hugs Are Fun # There's a Party in my Tummy # Hold Still (Party in my City tour) # I Love Bugs Rap # Concentrate # Don't Bite Your Friends # What a Wonderful Day # Dancing is Easy # Number Raps # Move Your Body # Birthday Songs (United Kingdom Day concert) # Garden at Night (United Kingdom Day concert) # What's on Your Plate (United Kingdom Day concert) # Jingle Bells # Goodbye Deleted Songs # Comic Relief # Red Man Presenters * Andy Day * Ryan Russell * Evie Pickerill Kingswinford * Cat Sandion * Rebecca Keatley * Ben Cajee * Katy Ashworth * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Dodge T. Dog Guest Stars * Justin Fletcher * Dennis Grueling and Doug Deming * J.B. Gill and Storm Huntley Kids * Joseph Martin * Emma Hunt * Dominic Day * Lucia Day * Shelley Clark * Harrison Thompson * Marina Bulter * Louisa Davies * Dylan Thomas * Kristine Metoyer * Ryan-Issac Barker * Jack Harris * Jaiden Bray Credits * Music Produced by: Andy Day, Ryan Russell * Written & Directed by: Andy Day * Producer: Paul Day * Director of Photography: Derek Norwich * Choreographer: Molly Sheffield * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Post Production: Derek Norwich, Oliver Davis, Sung Jin * CBeebies Live Band: Adian Ferdanez, (Guitar) Andy Day, (Drums/Guitar/Six-String Banjo/Trumpet) Ryan Russell, (Piano) Michael McFadden, (Bass Guitar/Trumpet) Warrick Brownlow-Pike, (Bass Guitar) Cat Sandion (Drums) * Lion Rmapant Pipes and Drums: Ian Andrew Brockenbrow, (Pipe Major) Kenny Holmes, (Drum Major) Dominic Day, (Bass Drummer), Glenn Hunt, (Drummer), Stuart Innes, (Drummer) Douglas McFarland, (Piper) Raymond McMellon, (Piper) Bede Patterson, (Piper) Daniel Staley (Drummer) * Makaton Performers: Byron Jackson-Jones, Tobian Jackson-Jones, Levi Stathis, Jade Stathis-Walters * Director's Assistant: Molly Sheffield * Assistant Choreographer: Rebecca Keatley * Camera Operators: Borce Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Thomaz Labanca, Leonardo Silvestrini, Brian Stone, Tim Walsh, Meg White * Camera Assistants: Jamie Damcevski, Nathan Damcevski * Global Head of Touring: Luke Day * Live Show Crew: Matthew Garrett, Jack Richardson, Kimberley Stapylton * Costumes/Props: Molly Sheffield, Aspen Monroe * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Rachel Riddle * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Sung Jin * Colourist: Derek Norwich * Audio Post Production: John Dominguez * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard * Music Recorded & Mixed By: John Dominguez * Live Show Recorded by: John Dominguez, Jack Richardson * Music Mastered by: Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Music Recorded at: dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford * CBeebies goes to the UK Filmed at: Nokia Theatre, Birmingham, Cambridge Theatre, London, Lyceum Theatre, London Trivia * Similar to Wonderlands, the video is made up of multiple concerts, with skits and intros occasionally in between. * Those skits make up a loose story of them exploring, in this case England. * Red man is mentioned in the credits, despite never appearing in the video. However, as this song was performed in the Music is Awesome! tour, it was likely going to be included but was cut in favor of Jingle Bells. * Ryan mentions ITV's ''Coronation Street ''in one sketch. A year later, he appeared on Corrie. * Like The Language Factory, the only special feature is About CBeebies. * This video aired on CBeebies in February 2019. Goofs * In the song credits, Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, and Pui Fan Lee's names are listed on Peekaboo whereas Sue Monroe, Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, and Sidney Sloane's names are listed on Garden at Night. Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Live Video Category:Music Category:The CBeebies House Show Category:Videos featuring New CBeebies Category:New CBeebies Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:England Category:Videos that have Goofs